Avalone Ovre
History He wasn't always a Order hero and neither was he a Ovre, he used to be a warrior of his land and in the land they called him a hero due to the many times he saved cities. He then one day joined the Order for unknown reasons and people say it's because he wante more reason to fight. Many had known his great wanting to fight was also dangerous for others and himself so it was reasonable for him to join the order. He then met this Priestress who he had known for Five lovely years, they ended up getting marrid and he had become a Ovre. Personality He is very calm and focused constantly and his face is very expresionless however he shows more expresions to his family or people who are down, he is not one to hide his feelings and he remains loyal to the Order however he have a great hatred towards monsters to be brave enough to take the fake form of an human. Seing women be like this disgust him yet he found a woman he didn't expect to so brave. A woman who looked down upon him and he fell in love showing he most deeply had wanted to be below. Now he fights for the safety of his familys future. Sword Abilities 'Fierce Cut' With this ability he will make a strong cut after his enemies which may be as strong as if he cut normal but to that point his sword wil start burning and leaving flames on the victim he hit. 'Sunblade Pierce' This ability can make so he can thrust his sword forwards and with that a great beam of Flaming light appears and pierces through armour and shields, this is however ineffective against many monsters as they're known to use Vitality. 'Ancestral Blade' With this abilty he can make his sword glow white and he is able to hit what isn't there, this means not even safety can be found if you're a ghost or even a elemental however he wouldn't fight an elemental unless they had become monster. 'Daylight Broadsword' His sword will expand in size and have a burning aura on it which is beyond normal and with this he can swing the sword and send a wave of light which can knock a weaker on out. With it he will be able to cut down a giant army of monsters to a low amount in few seconds but this ability isn't as efficient on a single enemy. 'Suncore Spin' He simply spins and emits a fiery aura at same time which may prove him immune and dangerous while spinning but once he is done his fighting style will be with less grace for some time as he may be getting dizzy so he holds his spins short and perhaps in one round to just not get dizzy at all. 'Anger of light' He will force his sword in a powerful aura of the light making him stronger, faster and makes him using a different tactic. While this is on his sword will be glowing intensely and looking at it may blind one for some time. 'Glowing Travel' While this is a dangerous way of fighting it's even more a efficient way of traveling as he in seconds can shift from one spot to the other and push a powerful sword strike, while this may seem like teleportation it's actually the speed of him getting launched however with this the only need for him to Glow Travel is both spots are lit up hence he cannot Glow travel in shadows, he can however Glow Travel from spots and have a shadow betweem the two spots and he have a certain range. 'Heavens dropping' With this ability he can call upon the heaven and with a swing the clouds will attack too as if it was part of the sword making this ability a powerful ability when it's cloudy. The clouds does not do any lethal damage however they make people stuck and float back up and if not hit any enemies they just fly back up like nothing happen'd. This is his most passive ability as he can win without killing or do any lethal damage. Hand Abilities His hand abilities are limited to his hands and he needs at most times both to use however with this said he not as often use these abilities as he mostly uses his sword. When he uses these it is noted that his hand Abilities can be very lethal if not more lethal to people but also more focused on one person instead of a group of them. 'Molten Fist' This ability only makes his gauntlets turn heated however with this it's glowing of the amount of heat and if he hits something it'll spark because his force and the heat combined will create them. This can hurt alot. 'Meteor Punch' This ability makes him throw a punch so powerful than people might be able to be sent through a wall however it got a longer charge and it can be seen that he charges through his fist since they'll start burning more and more violently till it burns with red flames and he'll then throw the punch. It is rumored he took down a fortress wall with one single of these punches to defeat the beings inside. 'Starshot Paradise' This ability takes a smaller charge and he will throw an array of punches faster than the eye can be seen only hinted by the white light he creates everytime he throws a punch making his punchs visible, He can constantly fight with this however if he fails to hit something he'll be forced to stop or he'll be put out of balance. 'Direct Hit' Direct hit is dangerous because if he succeds in hitting the right spot they'll mostly faint, This is the most non-Lethal ability at all making it good for capturing a enemy. Direct hit is based of knowledge of weak spots and with this he'll have to find the weak spot which usually at same time also are the pleasure spot so he needs also to make a blow at the correct amount of power, not more or less. Direct hit does not fail the name as it always hit however he needs to hit multiple times to find the correct amount of power. True Sword Abilities True Sword is a dangerous thing which have led many lands to it's ruin due to power obsession and such and once waas close to bring the world to and end, True sword abilities need not only a good amount of skill but also a great amount of Control hence if you cannot contain the will to run mad with power you cannot contain the power of the True sword and it will disapear 'Galaxy Cut' Galaxy cut makes a swing through time, space and reality and leaves a mark not only on those it hits but also on the ground and very air making some air more condensed yet still, if he uses Galaxy cut he'll overtime have make a area of traps which upon touch can lethally damage one and only he can be safe of it but here comes the real danger. Once he puts his sword away or sheates it all the cuts he made will become sword beams which can go everywhere and do massive damage to a large group or just one single person. This can be avoided by simply knocking the sword out of his hands before it gets too dangerous a place. 'Chaos Rift' This is a move which he can cut through Diminsions and open a portal to the Chaos diminsion where he banishes many monsters, he simply have to activate the abilty and cut the air or something and throw someone in, once he sheates the sword it'll be closed but until then it will never be closed and in that time it is aswell open for dangerous monsters to enter. Those are even feared by gods however if he's quick he can avoid Chaos. 'Wrath of Avalone' A ability have been named by him as he never used it what he knows is he creates a powerful swing which creates three serperate Sword beams. One is blue and this one seems to always hit the target and is very fast moving proving it hard to dodge, if it misses it's due to something that blocked it. The second is a Red one and this one seems to spread towards where he swung claiming a massive area as it spreads extremly fast and the last and third is green and once that is swung it'll start circling around Avalone in a bigger and bigger circle and will first stop once it hits something. Category:Characters Category:Order